


surprise love attack

by cryystal_m00n



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Party, Drinking, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: “duckie? why are you crying?”donghyuck snorts, wiping the tears left. “cause you’re a bad boyfriend and i just wanted to watch mulan with you.”





	surprise love attack

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to the most talented, most beautiful, most loml, most perfect boy ever!!!! my sun deserves only the best and i'll be damned if i dont try to join everyone into this international holiday of loving donghyuck  
> happy bday son, make sure to ask the rest of the dumbasses from nct for expensive gifts

reaching nineteen years of being alive, is, in donghyuck’s opinion a pretty big fucking deal. after all, he managed to not get himself killed or ran over in nearly two decades. it’s not like more than seventy percent of the world’s population can say they did it too. no, it’s clearly a lee donghyuck thing only.

so, really, donghyuck can get to gush and brag about finally being nineteen.

what he shouldn’t get, as a now adult that has been through life, is all of his friends, _and boyfriend_ , forgetting about his birthday. donghyuck is too good for the world to forget the day it’s been graced with his presence. but somehow, it seems, as he waits for his 12 pm class to finish, the world did forget.

it doesn’t hurt at all, not even a little bit, as jeno and renjun ask him why he’s dressed all prettily instead of his sweats and hoodie combo, or as jaemin sticks his nose into their conversation, (and his hands in his boyfriends’ back pocket), to tease donghyuck about finally giving a shit about the way he looks.

it doesn’t hurt as the only happy birthday text he gets is from his mom, even his brother having forgotten of his birthday.

and it clearly doesn’t hurt as his boyfriend shoots him a quick text, telling him that he can’t make it to their disney marathon tonight (the only thing donghyuck was look forward to) because of an emergency with johnny and him needing help to move in.

it doesn’t break his heart, not even a little crack in it.

as soon as his last class is over, fifteen minutes later than normally, he rushes home, not even bothering to stop by his favorite bakery to get himself something to celebrate. he’ll just go straight to his bed and watch mulan again and again and again until he has it memorized and he can’t hear his heart breaking over the sound of shang’s singing.

it sounds like a solid plan for donghyuck.

that is, until the moment he steps foot into his shared apartment with taeyong, only to find it full of glitter. which, isn’t really something unheard of, with his brother bringing ten in their house once too many times, but still, the amounts that are laying on the floor right now are a bit… extreme.

donghyuck sighs, putting his coat away and grabbing the vacuum they keep in the hallway. just as he plugs it in and waits for the light to signal that he can start it, everything around him explodes. that’s a tad too dramatic. the world doesn’t explode. but donghyuck’s heart sure does.

suddenly, there are shouts and confetti tubes popping and people jumping on him and it’s too much for his poor, already broken heart.

so, like any other rational human being, he breaks down. he starts crying, not even knowing who he clings onto. he just knows that by the time he’s done crying, the other person’s shirt is full of snot and tears. not something he’s proud of.

donghyuck looks up, weakly pushing the other person away, only to find his boyfriend staring down at him with a worried look on his face.

“duckie? why are you crying?”

donghyuck snorts, wiping the tears left. “cause you’re a bad boyfriend and i just wanted to watch mulan with you.”

the elder gives him a small smile, lifting donghyuck’s hand to his lips. he presses a soft kiss on it, but doesn’t let go even when the younger starts to whine. “happy birthday, duckie. sorry i made you think we forgot.”

“it’s… it’s ok, it did hurt in the beginning when i thought everyone i loved forgot about me… but…” he looks behind mark’s shoulder, taking in the mess of glitter and balloons and confetti and... his friends and brother. “i know you needed time to set this whole thing up.”

mark gives him another smile, just as gentle and loving as the first one. he pulls him gently towards the living room, where everyone was sitting quietly, giving the two a moment. once they finally reach them, mark pushing his boyfriend in front of him, to ensue that he is the centre of attention, all of the boys begin to shout again.

there are wishes and singing and congratulating, but donghyuck can’t concentrate on any of them, not when the tears are threatening to come out again. he has to bite on his bottom lip hard, to stop them.

he feels mark’s hand sneaking into his, giving it a light squeeze. and that’s enough for him to pull himself together and thank all of his friends for coming. he makes sure to flick renjun’s forehead for keeping this a secret.

“hey! i wanted to tell you but your boyfriend over there wanted to surprise you!” renjun argues, poking donghyuck’s side.

donghyuck rolls his eyes, before pulling him into a hug. “thanks.”

he turns back to the others, smiling innocently at them all. he points at johnny, who was already planning on sitting back down, arms reaching for two out of his three boyfriends, while yelling loudly: “pour the alcohol hag!”

johnny sighs, but he goes back to the bar, as jaehyun and ten both giggle behind their hands. taeyong however, decides to help his hag of a boyfriend by taking some of the bottles from his arms, putting them on the table in the middle of the room. the boys are quick to thrust their cups forwards, asking the elder to pour some for them.

donghyuck tries his best not to laugh at how tired taeyong already looks. he smiles at him when he’s finally giving donghyuck his cup back, managing to draw out a smile from his brother too.

he goes back to where mark is seated, taking a seat in the elder’s lap and wrapping his arms around his middle, head resting on his chest. “you know, everyone is gonna be super drunk in less than ten minutes,” he says, already cringing as he watches ten chug on the peach flavored vodka.

“mm, maybe not everyone. johnny-hyung is pretty good at it. jae-hyung too.”

donghyuck hums, nuzzling closer into mark’s warmth. “yeah, but they’ll be gone in yongie-hyung’s room taking care of the two dumbasses. have you seen the four of them when drunk?! it’s…” he gags, trying to demonstrate just how gross his brother and his boyfriends are.

“you know who’s grosser though?”

the younger pretends to be deep in thought, stroking an invisible beard for dramatic effect, before he gasps. “doyoung and taeil!”

mark pouts, turning his head to the side. “me and you, but go off, duckie.”

with a breathy laugh, he presses a kiss on mark’s cheek, keeping his lips there for a bit too long, until mark pushes him off, whining about donghyuck giving him cooties.

donghyuck doesn’t care, he has a mission in mind. more like a life goal, but that’s another story.

he climbs back on top of mark, wrapping all of his body this time around the elder’s. “markie, you know what i want for my birthday?”

“a blowjob?”

donghyuck pouts, pointing to his lips. “a smooch,” he says, pout accentuating. he knows that mark can’t say no to him when he talks like that.

and to no one’s surprise (maybe only taeyong’s, but he is too drunk to count), mark leans in to press his lips on donghyuck’s. it lasts for barely five seconds, nothing more than a simple peck, but it makes the younger blush nevertheless.

he hides his face in mark’s chest again, feeling the vibrations coming from mark’s laughter.

“dumbass.”

“ _your_ dumbass, though,” mark shoots back.

and donghyuck can’t help but agree.  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
